A New Home
by SpaceManStu-JustAnother
Summary: Inuyasha is sick and tired of fighting all the time. Kagome has something to offer. R&R ! No Flames Pleaseee :/
1. Chapter 1

Spoiler alert ! This starts off at volume 23 scroll 6. The part where Inuyasha falls asleep.

Inuyasha is glaring at Kagome from her bed.

"..."

Kagome turns around. "Um..."

"Am I making noise?" Inuyasha ask annoyed. _Thats the problem the staring is even worst!_  
"Why don't you get some rest?" Kagome asks.

"Laggard. Just suck it up and do what you've got to do! You're going back there tomorrow, you know." Inuyasha said sharply.

"Yes sir!" Kagome turned back around. _He's not really going to watch me all night, is he?_  
_Bet he could too. His stamina is outrageous._  
"..." A SHHH sound filled the room.

She peeks behind her.  
Inuyasha is lying down asleep.

"What? Is he asleep?" Kagome got up.

_I don't believe this. After all the trouble he gave me about...!_  
She looks at him.

_He looks so peaceful when he's asleep... I've never seen him like this. She kneels down on the bed corner. Sometimes I forget... How much he's been through. What if..._  
"Hey Inuyasha. Wake up I have something to say." Kagome pats he's shoulder.

"Hmm... What is it 'Gome ?"  
She laughed at the way he said her name.

He opened his eyes.

"How about you staying here?" She asks.

"What? What are you talking about?" He sat up. She was still kneeled down before him. She was looking straight at the wall. "I mean... Why don't you stay here for a few days. Or a couple of weeks. I mean... like you need some rest from all this Naraku stuff. Don't you want to calm down? Aren't you tired of fighting all the time?"  
"But I like fighting, Kagome? What's this all about? After I finish fighting Naraku then I'll rest. I cant rest! Not while he's around!" Kagome looked up at him.

"Inuyasha it's okay to rest." She puts her hand on his. He looks at her in shock. "It's okay." She whispered. He was shaking.

"Is it ... Is it really okay? I don't have to fight all the time!" Little... Just little... Tears formed in his eyes.

"Yes! Yes it is! Inuyasha you'll be alright everyone will be Alright! I promise..." She stood up and hugged him. Her arms around his shoulders. He started to cry more. "I do... I do wanna rest... But I don't know how... Will-will you help me Kagome?"  
She smiled against his neck. "Yes. I will!" She said softly. He put his arms around her waist and hugged her tighter.

She backed away. Their faces was very, very close to each other. Kagome leaned in... And kissed him. His eyes opened in shock. _Kagome..._ She pulled away quickly. "Inuyasha! I'm so sorry! Forget what I just did... Um I'll be back!" Kagome ran out the room. _Kagome...?_

**The next day.**

"Okay, Kagome. I have set up that extra bed that was in the storage, inside of your room." Kagome's mom said.  
"Thanks mom.." Kagome signed. "What's wrong?" "Didn't get enough sleep..." Inuyasha had the bed last night so I had to sleep on the couch! Hmpf! Kagome walked into her room. Inuyasha was sitting on her bed. I guess waiting for her.

"Hi Kagome!" He sounds happy and refreshed!  
"Inuyasha, you sound happy." Kagome looked at the new bed in her room it was across from hers. Her desk was moved to the other side of the room.

"Yes I am! I slept great last night. How about you?" She glared at him for that.

"If sleeping on a rough couch is good than I slept great!" Kagome said sarcastically. "Oh..." Was all Inuyasha said.

Kagome was just coming from school, knowing she already failed her mock exam. She put her bag on her desk, she started to take her books out. "Kagome." Inuyasha stood up and walked towards her. He put his hand on hers stopping her from taking her books out.

"Inuyasha? What's wrong?" He looked at her.

"Kagome I want you to rest too." He said softly. "Inuyasha."  
"Take me shopping. For clothes." She looked at him with a questioning face.

"So I can go outside without you worrying about me and other people finding out who I am."

"Inuyasha... Do you really wanna stop wearing your kimono?" He nodded.

"Well! Okay, then let's get going! Wheres your hat?" He pulled it out from behind him. He smiled.

Inuyasha and Kagome wad walking down a shopping area. "Inuyasha we need to find out what size you are."  
He was walking very quick. He was very excited.

"Inuyasha what are you so excited about?" She asked.

"Because I'm spending time with you. And I don't have to worry about anything." He smiled. Kagome blushed. She stopped.

"Hmm... This looks like a nice store. Let's go!" She grabbed his hand and went inside. It was a huge men's store. She found someone who was working there and asked them if they can find out his size. They took out some jeans and helped him change inside the fitting rooms. "Okay! He's a size 3." "Thank you!" She said as she walked to Inuyasha. "Alright Inuyasha let's find something you might like."  
He nodded.

"I want something red." She signed. _Of course you do._

They bought some jeans and a couple of shirts. They are on they're way to a hat store. They need plenty of those. As they were walking Inuyasha stopped.

"Inuyasha what's wrong?" He was looking at a jewelry store. "Kagome do you like that neckless?" He pointed at a neckless that had a."I" on it. She looked at it.

"Hmm maybe. But why would I need a neckless that says the letter "I"?"

"For my name." He said. Then he kept walking. She followed after him.

"Kagome, is it okay if I hold your hand?" Inuyasha asked blindly.

"Huh? Why?" Kagome blushed. "Because I feel more relaxed if your touching me." he said slowly.

"Alright..." She put the bag on her other hand and held it out. He looked at it. He grabbed it quickly and looked away. They walked in silence.

Late they returned home, still hand in hand. Inuyasha never let go of her hand really. Even when they got to the store.

"We're ho-o-ome!"  
_Home. That's the way I like it._ Inuyasha smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

Inuyasha and Kagome were at the table

"Okay, you just finished Kanji!" Kagome was teaching Inuyasha how to read, write and do math. Inuyasha wanted to go to school along with Kagome.

* * *

_"Kagome," Kagome came home from school. "Yes?" Inuyasha got up. He grabbed her hand. "I want to go to school with you." He tighten his grip. She looked at him. "I-I don't know-"_

_"Please, Kagome. Please." He really wanted to spend more time with her._

_"Fine okay." She signed._

_He smiled. "Thank you, thank you, thank you! Kagome, Im so glad!" He hugged her. "But, Imma have to teach you some things."_

* * *

"Alright! Wow, you learn quickly! You can actually start school Monday!" Kagome got up.

"Oh! Wait! I got this! Today's…. Umm, Saturday. So after Saturday is Wednesday-"

"Sunday."

"Sunday! Then Monday right?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yup." He smiled This world was so exciting for him.

"Inuyasha, whats todays date?"

"Oh! Umm November 29th,"

He looked at the clock.

"… 7:34pm!"

He waited for her answer.

"Correct."

He jumped up and did a silent yes.

"I'm going to see if Moma finished your school papers." Kagome left the room.

Inuyasha fell on the floor and rolled in excitement.

"Moma! Are you finished?" Kagome called as she walked into the kitchen. Her mother was sitting on the kitchen table.

"Yes, actually I just finished. Kagome are you sure about this?"

"Well, it depends on him. I have no problem watching over him in school. It shouldn't be that hard." Kagome sat next to her.

"If anything happens just give me a call, okay?"

"I will moma. Goodnight." She gave her a kiss and went upstairs.

"Inuyasha, Imma go take a-" Kagome walked in to room.

Inuyasha was wearing (or trying to wear) Kagome's school uniform. He got the skirt on but not the shirt.

"I-INUYASHA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING? THAT'S MY SCHOOL UNIFORM!"

"Well, I need to wear it anyway! I just can't get this shirt on right." He shouted.

"Inuyasha, take it off! OFF! **OFF**!" Kagome shouted back.

"Alright, Alright!"

* * *

Inuyasha was sitting on his bed, only in his boxers.

"So, I'll get my own uniform?"

"Yes, Inuyasha. These are the girls uniform. You going to get the boys uniform tomorrow."

He looked down. Kagome was throwing out her uniform he stretched it too much.

"I'm- I'm sorry." Kagome looked at him. She sat next to him. "Oh Inuaysha its okay. I have more of those uniforms. Its fine, don't be sad." She kissed him on the cheek. "I'm going to get some milk."

-Inuyasha drinks warm milk before bed. It helps him sleep better.-

He blushed and touched his cheek.

_I-I love you Kagome. Oh so very much._

* * *

**The Next Day**

"Kagome, Kagome, Kagome! Theres a box on the porch! Is it mine?" Inuyasha was standing at the front door.

"Does it say your name on it?" She asked coming towards him.

"Umm… it says Inu- ya- sha , Ta- ka- ha- shi…. Is that me?" He turned around. "Yup, Takahashi is your last name. Learn it." She bent down and opened the box. "Are those my clothes?" He shouted. He was so happy.

"Yup, wanna try them on?" She looked up at him.

"YES!"

**...**

Inuyasha has been standing in the mirror for hours! Just looking at his uniform.

"Alright, Inuyasha take if off we have to wash it. Or else your gonna mess it up."

"Oh Kagome its just that I'm so happy! I don't wanna take it off!" Inuyasha twirled around.

"**Inuyasha**…." She gave him a look.

"Okay… fine.."

* * *

Inuyasha was getting into bed. He was so excited.

"Goodnight Inuyasha." Kagome turned off the lights.

"Night Kags." He almost laughed.

"Calm down kid." Kagome got in bed.

"I know, I know. I just can't wait till tomorrow!"


End file.
